


Crack the Shutters

by nina_twenty_three



Series: bbbb [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_twenty_three/pseuds/nina_twenty_three
Summary: Crack the shutters open wideI wanna bathe you in the light of dayAnd just watch you as the raysTangle up around your face and body
Relationships: John McGinn/Jack Grealish, Matt Targett/Matty Cash
Series: bbbb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128293
Kudos: 1





	1. Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a million miles, a million miles away,  
> So come closer...

1.1

周五下午的办公室总是比平日里热闹。空气中释放着轻松和自由的讯号，工作之外的话题像气泡一样一个接一个地冒出水面。闲谈的同事们不自觉地提高了说话的音量，加上夸张的手势动作，像欢腾的鸟儿一边唱歌一边扑棱着翅膀。

霍里哈内侧过身子，对隔壁办公桌的巴克利讲着道听途说的八卦。他的声音不大不小，恰巧能使全办公室的人听见。故事的主人公大家都熟悉，印刷厂的明斯和孔萨，明斯整蛊孔萨，把他手机通讯录里对象的号码换成了报警电话，结果孔萨对着接线员说了一通暧昧的情话。霍里哈内讲得有声有色，惹得大家哄堂大笑，连平时总是拉着张扑克脸的巴克利都露出了笑容。

坐在角落里的塔吉特眼睛对着电脑屏幕，耳朵却在听霍里哈内讲故事。这时候安瓦尔·埃尔加齐走过来，请他帮忙复印文件。

“没问题，Anwar.” 塔吉特一口答应下来。

“其实这是卡什的活，”埃尔加齐解释说，“但他有事先走了，我只好请你帮忙。”

“卡什先走了？他去哪儿了？”塔吉特急忙问。

“我也不清楚，可能是找格拉利什谈合作去了。”

塔吉特点了点头，站起身跟着埃尔加齐一起去文印室。路过卡什的工位时，他忍不住看了一眼那空荡荡的桌面，心里泛起了一丝小小的失落。

1.2

其实今天是塔吉特25岁的生日。但是没有一个出版社的同事知道这件事，因为他谁也没告诉。

他去年的生日是和以前的朋友，普劳斯和斯蒂芬斯，一起过的。三个人从小一起长大，现在普劳斯靠写作谋生，他负责出版普劳斯的作品，斯蒂芬斯开了家书店，常年从出版社进货，他们三个因为工作的缘故来往还是挺密切的。今天他很早就收到了斯蒂芬斯和普劳斯的生日祝福短信，但他们俩都说今天很忙，以后有空再聚一聚。

既然如此，他心里便有些期待今年的生日能和他的室友，马蒂·卡什一起度过。在一起住了半个月，他们从陌生的同事变成了亲密的朋友，一起上班、下班，一起窝在沙发里看电影、玩PlayStation，一起抱怨老板迪恩·史密斯有多苛刻……这半个月来，每次一想到他的室友，他就会不知不觉地笑起来。尽管当初自己邀请卡什入住的决定有些草率，但是他一点也不后悔。

说起来，当初他并不是要给自己找个室友。半个月前卡什刚入职的时候，说自己找不到合适的住处。塔吉特想到卡什是只身一人来到这座城市，无依无靠，于是不忍心袖手旁观，大脑一热便说：“要不你先住到我家来吧，房子可以慢慢找。”

他脱口而出后才开始担心和陌生人同住一个屋檐下是否会带来不便。结果事情倒是出乎意料地顺利。卡什会烤香蕉面包作为早饭，会在他出门忘带钥匙的时候成为他的救星，会和他一起分担他厌恶的家务活——尤其是塔吉特最不能忍受的洗衣服和烫衣服，卡什都毫无怨言地替他完成了。后来，卡什没再提过找房子的事，他不由得希望卡什把这件事忘了，因为他早已习惯了卡什的存在，甚至还有些依赖于他的照顾。

塔吉特还没仔细想过是不是要一直这样同居下去，只是觉得现在住得挺舒服的，那何必改变呢。

1.3

回家的路上，塔吉特忍不住猜想着，卡什的工作顺利吗？会不会很晚回来？

他对卡什正在负责的项目，格拉利什出书计划，稍微有些了解。格拉利什是个网红，凭借着一张迷人的脸蛋和富有个性的行为在网络上俘获了无数少男少女粉丝的心。出版社老板迪恩·史密斯敏锐地嗅到了商机，提出和格拉利什合作出版他的自传——说是自传，其实主要是格拉利什的个人照片集，辅以几句他在直播中的语录。据说，正是为了这次合作，出版社老板迪恩·史密斯特地把年轻有为的马蒂·卡什从另一家出版社挖角挖来，从卡什的过往经历来看，他具备足够的互联网内容制作方面的经验，也懂得如何刺激低龄消费者的购物欲。

尽管在直播里的形象正面向上，围绕着格拉利什的传闻可从来没有断过，酗酒、吸毒和滥交是最常见的关键词。在正式合作前，塔吉特看得出卡什十分紧张。“我把格拉利什所有新闻都看过一遍了，”卡什这么对他说，“已经做好了最坏的心理准备。”会谈结束，卡什回到家的时候却完全是另一种表情，“你能想到吗，合作很顺利，”卡什完全收不住脸上的笑容，“Jack完全没有网上说的那么糟糕，他可平易近人了，我们还在Instagram上互加了好友。”

“你是说，网上都是假新闻？”塔吉特好奇地问。

“不知道，他看起来朝气蓬勃的，不像是个酒鬼或瘾君子，”卡什说，“如果新闻是真的，我觉得他本质不坏，就是年少成名经不住诱惑。”

之后，卡什看起来像是和格拉利什成了朋友，在家里经常谈起格拉利什奢华的生活。对此塔吉特当然没有意见——只是没法和卡什一起过生日，他还是有些失望。

1.4

塔吉特在转动钥匙开门的一瞬间愣住了。屋子里传出巧克力的香气。他呆呆地站在门口，看着穿着围裙的卡什捧着一个六寸大的巧克力蛋糕走出来，把蛋糕放在他的手上。

“生日快乐，我的男孩，”卡什笑着露出两颗小虎牙，眼里盈满了期待，像一条温良的大型犬，正在向主人讨好地摇着尾巴，“我人生中第一次烤蛋糕，不知道成功不成功。”

塔吉特接过蛋糕，感觉到手上沉甸甸的，依旧在怀疑自己是不是在做梦。他端着蛋糕走到餐桌旁，把蛋糕小心翼翼地放在桌上，然后转头看向卡什，就这样毫无准备地撞入了卡什那双满含深情的眼睛。

那一瞬间他的心弦被拨动了一下，许多情绪涌上脑门，在他想好说什么话之前，他的行动已经先于言语一步表达了感谢——他转过身，给了卡什一个大大的拥抱。

已经很久很久没有人为他准备过什么惊喜了。塔吉特发自肺腑地说了声“谢谢”。在这句谢谢里，还有很多感谢之外的情感，他没办法表达出来。

他听到卡什轻快地笑了一声，然后感到一双手环住了他的腰。他们就这样站着抱了一会儿，直到卡什的手一点一点向下试探。

那一刻塔吉特的心里已经亮起了绿灯，不过他还是拉住了卡什的手，在他耳边轻轻地说：“别急。”

塔吉特从橱柜里拿了刀叉，把蛋糕切成小块。他先叉起一块放进自己嘴里，香甜可口的蛋糕在口中渐渐融化。他又叉起一块递给卡什，一边冲着卡什眨了眨眼，“等会你是想待在家还是出去？”

“当然是出去。”卡什含着叉子，嘴角止不住地上扬起来。

1.5

他们去看了场电影，在酒吧喝了一杯，然后并肩在马路上漫无目的地闲逛。他们的对话断断续续，内容天南地北，从出版社的同事，到无意义的日间电视节目，到他们小时候在家里养狗的经历。偶尔他们的肩膀会碰到彼此，于是他们相视一笑，在对视的那一瞬间，塔吉特确信从对方的眼睛里看到了火花。

回到家的时候，塔吉特蹲下身，一边换鞋一边真诚地说：“谢谢你Cashy，这是我从小到大度过的最美好的生日夜。”

“不，你的生日夜还没有结束呢。”

他抬起头，卡什站在他面前认真地看着他，在昏黄的灯光下，两团火焰在他细长的眼睛里跳动。

他不记得是自己站起身还是卡什俯下身子，总之他们的嘴唇像两片磁铁一样互相吸引着，然后黏在了一起。他们一边接吻一边默契地移步到了床上。衣物被随意地扔了一地，塔吉特的单人床像小船一样摇晃着。

卡什似乎有花不完的体力，当塔吉特被他折腾到一动也不想动的时候，卡什还是一脸兴奋地在他胸前蹭来蹭去，一边亲吻他的脖子，一边撒娇似地说：“你知道吗Tigs，我等这一天等了很久了。”

我们同居才半个月吧？塔吉特心里想，但他太累了，于是动了动嘴唇只说了两个字：“很久？”

卡什似乎还说了些什么，但塔吉特没印象了——他太困了，在卡什怀里找了个舒服的姿势，很快就进入了梦乡。


	2. Feel Like the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make me feel like the one,  
> The one.

2.1

对卡什来说，这是一个幻想成真的故事。

他本来对塔吉特并没有什么非分之想。尽管他长得挺可爱的——白皙的小脸，抿着的薄唇，闪闪发亮的浅色的眼睛，身材也不错，但塔吉特看起来有些腼腆，不像是那种随随便便就能搞上的人。直到有一天晚上起夜时，他无意听到了隔壁的欢爱声。那一瞬间，塔吉特的脸就这样自然而然地浮现在了眼前。随后，对着塔吉特幻想就成了一种习惯。

隔壁邻居叫床叫得特别大声，有一次连塔吉特也听到了。他有些尴尬地笑了笑，接着就跟卡什说起他们的邻居，约翰·麦金，一个特别吵闹的苏格兰人。

“他那个脑袋，特别圆，像个肉球，我不知道是不是因为他脑袋的形状的缘故，使他能发出这么大的音量。我问他，你能不能声音轻一点，你知道他跟我说什么？他跟我说他从小就不会小声说话，只会大喊大叫。”

塔吉特脸有些红红的，眉毛随着说话的节奏向上扬起，看起来像是下一秒就要绷不住笑出声。他一边说，一边用手指揉搓着上嘴唇，好像刻意要止住笑意。卡什其实没仔细听他在说什么，只是盯着那两片薄薄的嘴唇看。他想象着吻上那两片嘴唇的触感。还有他说话的声音，就像他本人一样软软糯糯的声音，他想象着塔吉特在他身下时也发出那样的声音。

在卡什满脑子只剩塔吉特，甚至登录HR系统去看他照片的时候，无意中看到了塔吉特的生日就在几天后。卡什随手给他准备了一个惊喜，没想到塔吉特那么容易被感动，那天晚上他们就睡到同一张床上去了。

2.2

睡到塔吉特后卡什才发现，塔吉特也想要他，而且毫不掩饰。虽然他的方式幼稚得可笑。在卡什刷牙洗脸的时候，或是在厨房打发鸡蛋或揉搓着面团的时候，塔吉特会走到他身后抱住他的腰，然后反复挺着髋部，做着后入的动作。

“我想操你，Cashy。”塔吉特在卡什耳边软软地说。

于是卡什反过身，握住他的两只手把他抵在墙上，把他吻得天旋地转。他开始解他的衬衫纽扣时，塔吉特还是不死心地在他耳边蛊惑着：“让我在上面，好不好？”

卡什差点就心软答应了——但他想起塔吉特的速度就要发狂。塔吉特控制节奏的时候，他就那样不紧不慢地用手指进进出出，好像在探索什么有趣的东西，惹得卡什不顾形象地催促“快点进来”。当塔吉特进去后，则摆出一副游刃有余的样子缓慢地移动着。虽然卡什被伺候得很舒服，但急躁时像有一万只蚂蚁在心口上爬的感觉实在是不好受。

卡什让塔吉特躺着，他坐在塔吉特上面，把他的阴茎塞进自己的身体然后前后摇晃起来。塔吉特发出一阵阵呻吟。

有什么办法呢，卡什想，他喜欢着的塔吉特，无论是说话还是做事，都是这样慢慢吞吞的。卡什记得有一次他和塔吉特一起去公园沿湖慢跑，结果卡什完全没法在他身边匀速跑，只能跑两步，再停下来等着塔吉特追上他。

“不是慢跑吗，你跑那么快干嘛？”塔吉特喘着气埋怨道。

“是你跑太慢了吧！”卡什感到很冤枉，“我记得你说过你上大学时还踢足球呢，怎么跑这么慢啊。”

“我是踢足球啊，但我是踢边后卫的，不需要跑动的。”

“谁说边后卫不需要跑的？真正的边后卫就应该是攻守兼备，在一条边路跑上跑下的。”

“这么厉害啊，”塔吉特笑了，露出一排大白牙，“我不知道，我们以前都是水平不够才去踢边后卫。”

卡什想象了一下塔吉特踢边后卫的样子，估计是那种站在那边一动不动，靠眼神拦截对方传中的类型。他脑海里出现了自己踢边锋的样子，一路带着球横冲直撞，把塔吉特的禁区防线搅得天翻地覆。一有空当，他就要射门，拖泥带水的盘带不是他的风格。在塔吉特眨巴着眼睛还没反应过来的时候，他已经心里盘算着采取什么样的角度和力道，能够一举破门了。

2.3

在大多数人眼里，塔吉特就是一个勤勉而不起眼的员工。每次卡什把目光投向办公室的另一个角落的时候，都能看到塔吉特坐在那里安静地敲击键盘。霍里哈内惹得所有人哈哈大笑的时候，塔吉特也会眯起眼睛笑得很开心；迪恩·史密斯在例会上表扬业绩优秀的员工时，塔吉特会跟着大家一起用力地鼓掌。但他从来不成为话题的主角，从来不成为众人视线的中心。他从来不因为业绩突出而被点名表扬，也从来不因为迟到早退而被点名批评。这样的塔吉特扔进人群里，就像一滴水掉进大海里，很快就会无影无踪。

可是对于卡什来说他是那么特别，在这间屋子里，在只有他们俩的这个小世界里，他是闪闪发光的主角。他是和他一起虚度光阴的室友，是他每天早上睁开眼看到的第一个人和闭眼睡觉前看到的最后一个人。他只有在自己面前才会把所有的情感毫无保留地表现出来，而不是在公司时一本正经的样子。开心的时候笑着在沙发上打滚，懊恼的时候在阳台上对着星空发呆，兴奋的时候，他会不停地说话，说很多很多话，即使用很慢很慢的语速，但卡什没法打断他也没法让他停下来。塔吉特还很喜欢开同事乃至于老板的玩笑，他的描述充满想象力而且毫无底线，卡什觉得如果他在公司里说这些，一定会取代霍里哈内戴上“最幽默”的桂冠；但他从来不在其他人面前说，从来不。他只在自己面前说。

在卡什眼里，塔吉特是那样特殊的一个；同样地，塔吉特也让他觉得，自己是那样特殊的一个。

或许因为这样的想法，卡什总是不由自主地想要给对方准备一次又一次的惊喜，包括和他正式确认关系这件事，卡什也想用他所能想到的最郑重而浪漫的方式。不知怎么地，他就是想要给塔吉特留下最美好的回忆，让他20年后还能记起他们正式走到一起的那一天是有多么难忘。

他开始留意塔吉特平时喜欢的菜肴，策划烛光晚餐；他买了上好的红酒，藏在自己的拉杆箱里；他甚至在考虑在地板上铺满玫瑰花的可能性。只有他自己知道，他从来没有对任何一任男朋友做过这些。他以前惯用的方式是，在时机成熟的时候（或者说一时兴起的时候），对对方说，我们在一起吧。这种简单的方式大多数人都不会拒绝。而那些拒绝他的人，他也从来都不是很在乎。

2.4

一切都准备得差不多了，但卡什还没想好选哪一天向塔吉特正式告白。

日子一天一天过去，塔吉特渐渐开始忙碌起来，甚至把工作带到家里来完成，这让卡什更加找不到合适的机会。深更半夜了，塔吉特还在书房改稿子，一边在电脑上打着字，一边活动着脖子。卡什在门口看着有些心疼，悄悄地走到他身后为他揉肩膀。揉着揉着心里就有了邪念，他对塔吉特的脖子呼气——他知道那里是塔吉特的敏感点，然后开始亲吻他的后颈。

“Cashy，不要啦，我很忙。”塔吉特没有回头，只是反手拍了拍他的脑袋。

卡什扫兴地撇了撇嘴，走到书桌前，拿起塔吉特打印的校对稿读了起来。才读了两页，就皱起了眉头：“这写的什么呀，好烂啊。”

“不止你一个人这么说。”塔吉特干笑了两声，“所以他的书没什么人买。”

“作者是谁啊？”卡什一边问一边翻回了第一页，“詹姆斯·沃德-普劳斯？没听说过。”

“是我一个朋友，没什么名气。”

卡什心想，大概是塔吉特看在朋友情谊上不好意思回绝别人的请求。“你还是跟你朋友说说吧，”他好心地建议道，“实在不行你就找个借口拒绝，毕竟选题选错最后倒霉的还是你。你说呢？”

塔吉特转过头来看着他，轻轻地，但是坚定地说：“我和Prowsey认识很多年了，能帮他出版他的作品，我挺乐意的。”

卡什听明白了，他没说什么就走出了书房。

2.5

Prowsey这个名字再一次出现的时候，塔吉特正站在他面前打电话，他把手机放在耳边许久，然后失望地放下手机。过了一会儿，他又重复了一遍这个动作。

“Prowsey怎么不接电话？”塔吉特在房间里走来走去，一边自言自语。

卡什虽然不了解这个Prowsey是个什么样的人，但就从他所看到的那一面，称不上是一个好作家，更算不上是一个好朋友。他利用朋友关系让朋友帮忙出版自己的书，害得塔吉特加班加点校对他的书稿，而现在，还有更过分的，他招呼也不打一声直接失联了。

“你别急，他或许在忙。”卡什同情地看着塔吉特，忍不住说。

“再忙也不至于不接电话啊？”塔吉特的声音里都带了些哭腔。

“你有什么事急着找他吗？”

“今天是他生日，我本来想给他打个电话祝他生日快乐的，但电话一直没打通。他不会遇上什么事了吧？我有种不祥的预感。”

卡什从来没见过塔吉特这么紧张的样子，心跳也跟着加速了。他的大脑不像平时那样利索，一时间居然说不出一句安慰的话来。这时候塔吉特开口了：“不行，我还是去看看他吧，趁周末有空。”

他看着塔吉特已经走到门口了，想劝阻却也不知道说什么，只好把自己的围巾递给他说：“最近天气冷了，你出门多穿点，早点回来哦。”

塔吉特接过围巾，抱歉地看着他说：“我也不知道我什么时候回来，你不用等我吃晚饭啦。”

伴随着塔吉特关门的声音，卡什的理智重新回到了他的大脑里。什么嘛，不就是不接电话吗，搞得这么紧张。但他转念一想，算了，让塔吉特去看一眼也好，不然他还一直放不下心来。

我现在干些什么呢？卡什灵光一现，这是一个绝佳的机会啊！正好趁他不在家，可以把家里好好布置一下，准备一顿烛光晚餐。等他心情不错地找完朋友回来，再收到这个惊喜，一定会被感动到的。

卡什看了眼日历，11月1日，这个日子也挺特别的，他美滋滋地想，未来就是我们正式交往的纪念日了。


	3. Eyes Wide Open (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I can't stop crying  
> And I can't stop driving  
> Cause the day is dying, dying, dying  
> With my eyes wide open

3.1

在去普劳斯家的路上，塔吉特胡思乱想着所有他不接电话的可能性。他手机没电了；他手机坏了；他手机没信号了；他在和朋友一起过生日，没看手机；他把自己关在房间里写文章，不想被别人打扰；他生我的气了，不想和我说话……塔吉特怎么也想不到，他最离谱的那个猜测依旧离真相差得很远。他远远地望着普劳斯的住所被一圈圈拦了起来，几个警察站在那里，不让无关人士进入。警车闪烁的灯光，警笛尖锐的蜂鸣声，周遭一片混乱的景象，塔吉特感觉自己的心迅速下坠。

普劳斯出事了。塔吉特感觉自己快要崩溃了，他想要大喊大叫。但是他在街上，人来人往的地方，他张着嘴发不出任何声音。他的内心有一股汹涌而至的潮水发出隆隆的声响，这感觉使他无法承受，他想要找什么人说说话。

此时他唯一的去处就是斯蒂芬斯的Shambles书店。那里一直是他的避难所。

他冲进书店的时候，看到斯蒂芬斯眼神空洞地对着空气发呆。塔吉特走到他跟前时，他条件反射地做了一个从塔吉特手上抽书的动作，什么都没抽到，这才意识到面前的人不是来买书的。

“是你啊。”斯蒂芬斯回过神来，冲塔吉特点点头。

“Prowsey好像出事了，他家门口好多警察，他们不让我进去……”塔吉特焦急地说，但他的语调却不显得有多急躁。斯蒂芬斯的书店里有一种压抑的气氛，他满腔的情绪冲过去，像是撞上了堤坝那样败下阵来。潮水退了，一种气味难以名状的雾气洋溢起来，像是小时候他最讨厌的那种咳嗽药水的味道。

斯蒂芬斯的眼神明显地闪烁了一下。那一刻塔吉特脑海中冒出一个念头，斯蒂芬斯的表情就像是，他知道怎么回事。但这个念头很快就消失了，他想如果斯蒂芬斯知道的话，他没有理由不告诉自己。

“听起来很糟糕，”斯蒂芬斯的语调很是克制，“但你也别乱想，现在我们什么都不知道，瞎想也没有用。”

斯蒂芬斯的话语就像黑洞一般，吞噬了塔吉特接下来所有想说的话语。

一阵沉默后，斯蒂芬斯的脸上显得有些悲哀，“唉，先是他老公失踪，然后是他……他们是得罪什么人了么？”

“是啊，”塔吉特才想起来，几个月前普劳斯的丈夫也不知去向，“因斯到现在也没找到？现在的警察办案效率也太低了吧。”

塔吉特的脑子里突然冒出来一个念头——因斯失踪、普劳斯出事，这两件事会有什么联系吗？他在脑海里努力搜刮着线索，关于普劳斯夫夫的回忆，但他能想起来的实在不多。最终他决定还是不要白费脑力了，斯蒂芬斯说的对，现在他们什么都不知道，什么都没法做。他联系不上普劳斯，也帮不上任何忙。他所有能做的事，只有等待。

斯蒂芬斯又陷入了沉思中，这时塔吉特才意识到今天的斯蒂芬斯有些怪怪的，但他还没来得及多想，就听到有顾客进门了。斯蒂芬斯魂不守舍，完全不在工作状态，塔吉特只好代劳招呼顾客，反正他经常光顾，对书店的布局和所售书目都比较熟悉。帮顾客挑选书的时候，他留意到堆得像小山一样高的普劳斯的小说，不禁叹了口气。

3.2

“Matty.” 

塔吉特愣了一下，才反应过来斯蒂芬斯在叫他的名字。毕竟很久没有人这么叫自己了，出版社的同事为了区分他和卡什都叫他Tigs。

“Matty，”斯蒂芬斯说，“如果，我是说如果，之后我想到你家住一阵，你方便吗？”

Matty这个称呼，再加上斯蒂芬斯的提议，一下子把塔吉特带回了很久以前。他们跟着学校足球队一起去别的城市踢比赛，他们俩住同一个房间。晚上，他俩互相冲对方扔枕头。那真的是很久以前的事了。

塔吉特真的很想帮助斯蒂芬斯，但面对这个提议，他真是心有余而力不足。“真抱歉，我现在和出版社的同事一起住，所以……”

“哦，没事。”斯蒂芬斯嘴角浅浅地勾了一下，语气不咸不淡的。

想到卡什，塔吉特有点想回家了，他呆在书店里，只觉得浑身不舒服。他又看了一眼斯蒂芬斯，不放心地说：“那我先回去了，Jack，有任何事情你都可以跟我说的，你知道，我一直站在你这边。”

“以后吧。”

塔吉特听出斯蒂芬斯不愿意说，他也没有多问，最后叮嘱了一句“照顾好自己”便离开了书店。

夜幕已然降临，一股寒风扑面而来，塔吉特从包里取出围巾，裹在脖子上，他把半张脸埋进围巾，心里呼唤着围巾主人的名字。Cashy, Cashy. 他的手微微有些颤抖，不知道是因为寒冷还是因为莫名的恐惧。他不由得加快了脚步。

3.3

塔吉特回到家的时候，映入眼帘的是餐桌上摆放的红酒、烛台和丰盛的晚餐，在轻柔的背景音乐衬托下，显得极为温馨。

他松了一口气，同时又感动极了。一想到卡什为了布置这一切花了多少心思，他的心脏雀跃起来，卡什不在他眼前，他想象着卡什此刻躲在家里的某个角落暗中观察着他的表情，或者悄悄地埋伏在他的身后，就要把手覆上他的眼睛，他幸福地笑了起来。

他转过身，见到的情景与预想中完全不同。卡什坐在沙发上，脸上的表情十分复杂。像是伤透了心，又像是在生闷气。眉目间还透露着一丝似有若无的绝望。

塔吉特愣了两秒，赶紧走过去，他想握住卡什的手，这才发现他手上拿着自己的iPad。他想把iPad从卡什手里拿过来，但卡什攥得很紧。

“你怎么了？”塔吉特有些紧张地问。

“你找到Prowsey了吗？”卡什也抛来一个问题。他把每个字都念得很重。

Prowsey这个词语刺到了塔吉特的神经。那些被压在心底的情绪，还有盘旋在大脑里各种思绪，一瞬间重新活蹦乱跳起来。他赶紧做了个深呼吸，试图保持冷静。

“没有。”他有些迟疑地回答，心里想着要不要多说一些。他的犹豫没有逃过卡什的眼睛，卡什直截了当地问：“你没什么要跟我多说的了？”

“没有，我真没见到他。”塔吉特眼珠转了转，心里做出了决定。斯蒂芬斯说的对，他只是看到了警察，实际什么都不知道。另外，这个话题引起了他强烈的反感。他可以感觉到再说下去他就要控制不住自己的焦虑了。他不想把负面情绪传染给卡什，他们今天最好是别谈普劳斯。

“好啊，那就吃饭吧。”卡什勉强地笑了笑，放下iPad站起身。塔吉特觉得他脸上那个笑容近乎嘲讽，又带着一些苦涩。他大脑一片空白，下意识地跟着卡什一起走到餐桌旁入座。

3.4

塔吉特从来没吃过这么沉闷的晚饭，他试图聊一些别的话题活跃气氛，可无论他说什么，卡什都是一副兴致不高的样子，只顾闷头咀嚼。他很快就将桌上一半的食物扫荡干净，抹了抹嘴，“我吃完了，你慢慢吃。”

“等一下。”塔吉特实在是忍不下去了，“你到底怎么了？可以告诉我吗？”

“你和Prowsey去干什么了？”

“怎么又是Prowsey？我们能不能别谈他了？”塔吉特的情绪就像决堤的洪水一样泛滥了。他大脑里还有一丝残存的理智，叫他冷静不要发火，但是他根本没有办法控制自己。他今天没有因为普劳斯出事而崩溃，没有在斯蒂芬斯的书店失态，却要因为卡什这些莫名其妙的话语而发疯了。

塔吉特的焦躁在卡什看来就是心虚的表现，他冷哼了一声，“行，你不愿意说，那我替你说好了。我今天才知道，他是你男朋友吧？”

塔吉特还没反应过来，就听卡什加快了语速，像连珠炮一样控诉着，“你熬夜帮他改稿子，帮他出版书。他不接你电话，你就急着去找他。还有，”他指了指沙发上的iPad，“那里有那么多你们俩的合影。你真的很喜欢他吧？”

“你在说什么呀。”塔吉特终于听明白了，着急地解释道，“他是我前男友，没告诉你是因为我们已经分手很久了，现在只有工作上的联系。至于照片……那些都是以前的照片，都过去了。”

“过去了？你今天不是去找他了吗？还在他的生日。真浪漫啊。”

“今天的事情你明白是怎么回事啊，我没打通他的电话，就想去确认一下他是不是还好，不过最后也没找到他。”

“没找到？”卡什气呼呼地说，“你中午出的门，晚上才回来，你去哪儿了？迷路了？”

那一刻塔吉特只觉得气血往脑袋上冲，他这是什么语气，质问的语气。他对我说话的态度，就像警察审讯犯人一样。塔吉特本来就情绪不稳定，这下更是口不择言。

“我去了哪儿，为什么要告诉你？你以为你是谁，我什么事都要向你汇报吗？”

看到卡什的眼睛迅速暗淡下来，塔吉特立刻意识到自己说错话了。他不是那个意思，卡什应该知道的，他们之间除了没确认关系，和谈恋爱没什么区别。尽管他还没有对卡什说过喜欢他，或者做他的男朋友，但在他心里，卡什已经几乎是他的男朋友了。想到这里，塔吉特心里很快又泛起一阵悲哀来，这个几乎成为他男朋友的人居然怀疑他，他们之间连这点基本的信任都没有吗？

他站起来收拾餐具。卡什就坐在一旁，一言不发地看着他。他故意收拾得很慢，等着卡什说些什么缓和气氛。等了很久，卡什也没说话。或许，卡什也在等着自己先开口。于是最后谁也没有开口。

塔吉特走进厨房的时候，感到一股巨大的寒冷将自己层层包裹住。他觉得自己掉进了一个巨大的冰窖里，寒风裹挟着冰雹向他身上砸来。他的信念化作了身上的盔甲，可它竟是如此的不堪一击，在一阵阵狂风中四分五裂，和过去两个月的甜蜜一起，碎了一地。


	4. Eyes Wide Open (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count the sheep jumping the fence  
> So I can see tinkers when I'm feeling tense  
> Disbelief hung in suspense  
> Eiderdown is my own defense

4.1

从吵完架开始，卡什和塔吉特就没说过一句话。到了晚上，卡什把自己以前睡过的折叠床挪到了客厅里，塔吉特也没有挽留。

卡什一晚上没睡好觉。他不住地回想着一个精心设计的夜晚是怎么被毁掉的。他本来是想上网查菜谱的，因为懒得开电脑就随手拿了塔吉特的iPad。他把下载的菜谱图片保存到相册，打开相册时看到有个文件夹叫Prowsey，就好奇地点进去看了一眼。

结果他猝不及防地看到塔吉特和另一个金头发的男孩靠在一起，那个男孩长得那叫一个惊为天人，电影明星都不一定有那样一张无可挑剔的容颜，卡什的心里一下子有了危机感。他的手指向右滑动着，这个文件夹里全是他们俩的照片和视频，而且他看不出来是什么时候拍的，因为照片上塔吉特的脸和现在没有什么变化。

看完视频卡什明白了，这个漂亮男孩就是塔吉特挂在嘴上的Prowsey。他的大名叫什么来着，卡什又去看了一眼塔吉特还没来得及收起来的书稿，詹姆斯·沃德-普劳斯。联想到塔吉特这几天殷勤工作而对他不冷不热的态度，以及打不通普劳斯电话焦急万分的样子，一切都串联起来说得通了。他心里有种被骗的感觉——尽管塔吉特从来没说过自己和普劳斯的关系，但不说不也是一种欺骗吗？

好吧，就算他和普劳斯已经分手了，他们之间的相处模式也很奇怪，哪有分手后的恋人还这么亲密的。至少卡什没遇到过。

或许是他太小气了，在普劳斯这件事上耿耿于怀，但塔吉特他为什么不肯跟自己说实话呢？他到最后也没告诉自己他到底去哪儿了。他到底在隐瞒什么？

4.2

迷迷糊糊间他听见塔吉特从房间里走出来的声音。啪嗒，啪嗒，塔吉特从自己身边走过。卡什仍旧闭着眼睛，但他已经完全清醒了，竖着耳朵听塔吉特的动静。他听见打开百叶窗的声音，眼皮外的世界亮堂了起来。接下来，塔吉特的脚步声离自己越来越近，然后在他身边停了下来。卡什不张开眼睛也能感觉到塔吉特就站在沙发旁边看着他。他心里莫名地有些期待。

他等了很久塔吉特也没说话。他猜着，塔吉特要说什么呢？他立刻就猜到了答案，塔吉特肯定是想问他早饭吃什么。毕竟平时这个时候他都起床帮塔吉特做好早饭放在桌上了。没有我还真不行吧，他有些得意洋洋地想。

咳咳，他不能兴奋过头了，这种心情和冷战的气氛不太相称。卡什调整了一下情绪，用冰冷的语气开口了：“冰箱里还有面包，你自己烤一下。上下180度5分钟。”

“什么？”塔吉特说，他的声音有些沙哑，“我是想问你，你还不起床吗？上班要迟到了。”

“哦哦，我忘了跟你说了，今天我不去公司，直接去格拉利什工作室完成采访。”

塔吉特哦了一声，走远了。想起刚才的误会，卡什尴尬极了，索性把头闷在被子里继续装睡。直到听到塔吉特关上大门的声音，他才像躲避猫的老鼠一样从洞里钻了出来。

4.3

早上打破了僵局，和塔吉特说上话了，这个认知让卡什的心情一下子好了起来。尽管他和塔吉特之间的问题还没解决，普劳斯这个名字依旧潜伏在他心里的某一个角落，但只要不去触碰，就不会发痛。

好在每次见到格拉利什，气氛都很轻松。格拉利什双手插兜，坐在高脚凳上，面对卡什的提问侃侃而谈。卡什不需要绞尽脑汁地追问，也不用担心自己说错一句话冒犯到对方。他十分庆幸自己的私事没有影响到工作。

“其实我也不是什么特别的人，你知道吧，虽然你们都说我是网红，我特别想像普通人一样生活，我想做所有普通人做的事。我想和普通人睡觉，对，我想睡像你一样的普通人。”[1]

格拉利什是个很扯的人，无论回答多么一本正经的问题，最后都能扯上不正当的男男关系。卡什听得一愣一愣的，不由得冒出一句：“格拉利什先生，你有男朋友吗？”

“这不是采访中的问题吧？”格拉利什露出一个狡黠的笑容，然后就不说话了，眼睛注视着卡什放在桌上的录音笔。卡什心领神会地按了暂停键，格拉利什这才开口：“放心，亲爱的，我当然有男朋友，而且有很多个，所以我不介意多睡你一个。”

格拉利什顿了顿，“只要你不要有任何认真的想法——比如，结婚什么的，”他拿出一直插在口袋里的手，亮了亮无名指上的戒指，“毕竟，我已经结婚了。”

卡什诧异地听着，没能理解格拉利什的逻辑：“你结婚了，同时有很多男朋友？”

格拉利什坦然地点了点头。

“你老公知道吗？”

“当然，他一直都知道。”

“他不生气吗？”

“他爱我。”格拉利什自顾自地笑起来，笃定地说，“对他来说，无论我有多少情人，只要我只有他一个老公，他就不会生气。”

有这种人吗？卡什摸着下巴，迷茫地想。他又听见格拉利什说，

“一般来说我是不回答这种私人问题的，不过我还真的挺喜欢你的，所以告诉你也无所谓。为什么喜欢你呢，因为我有种感觉，你和我是一类人。”

“谢……谢谢？”

“其实你真的可以考虑一下，”格拉利什从高脚凳上跳下来，走到卡什跟前，把脸凑得很近，然后压低了声音，“我对你很有兴趣，如果你也有意，随时随地都可以来找我。”

卡什被吓了一跳，条件反射地推开了面前的格拉利什：“不不，我没那个意思。”

“先别急着拒绝嘛。”格拉利什脸上的笑容很是玩味，“Anwar是你同事吧，他一开始也是这么说的，但后来还是找上我了。相信我，绝对是愉快的体验，你不会后悔的。”

他一边说着，一边看了眼录音笔，确认在暂停状态后重新按了录音键，“我们继续吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Common People by Pulp


	5. Lovers Are Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cling to love like a skidding car  
> Clings to a corner  
> I tried to hold onto what we are  
> The more I squeeze, the quicker we alter

5.1

今天的采访还是挺顺利的，卡什在回家的路上想着，除了当中的小插曲。格拉利什真会玩啊，他老公居然也对此没意见，他觉得很不可思议。他又想起昨天和塔吉特的争执，开始觉得确实是自己太斤斤计较了。他到家的时候看了下表，才下午三点，塔吉特还没下班呢。他想到可以在他到家前做些水果泡芙，如果塔吉特还在生气的话，就道个歉再哄哄他。

卡什没想到开门后听到了塔吉特的声音。塔吉特在家，他站在百叶窗前和人打电话，不断地说着“好的”、“没问题”。

塔吉特一挂上电话，卡什就关切地问道：“今天怎么这么早下班？”

“我跟老板请假了。”塔吉特依旧背对着他，听起来身心交瘁。

“怎么了？你身体不舒服吗？”

“Prowsey…”塔吉特的声音有些颤抖，他顿了好几秒，还是没说出一个字来。

卡什奇怪地走过去，走到一半时被茶几上的报纸吸引了注意力，打开的那一页上印着一张熟悉的脸，当卡什看清那是谁的时候，差点惊叫出声。

本市小说家詹姆斯·沃德-普劳斯被发现在家中死亡，享年26岁。经法医判断，死亡时间在11月1日凌晨0点-2点之间，死因为药物中毒，疑似死者自杀。警方正在调查中。

卡什站在原地愣了好久，大脑依旧无法把这两个词语联系在一起。普劳斯，一个在这两天频繁出现在他生活里的名字，和死亡，而且像是……自杀。

在一团乱麻中，卡什猛地想起一件事。塔吉特昨天真的没见到普劳斯。说不定，他昨天就知道普劳斯的事了，但是今天早上——他瞥了眼报纸的抬头，是今天的晨报，估计是塔吉特在上班路上买的——才看到了新闻。

想到昨天他那样大声地对塔吉特说话，卡什有些内疚。他去厨房接了杯水递给塔吉特，然后扶着他坐在沙发上。他不知道应该怎样帮助塔吉特走出悲痛，只能凭着本能抚摸着对方的后背，劝慰道：“你想哭，就哭出来吧。别憋在心里……”

可是塔吉特没有哭。他像是迷失在自己的世界里，两眼空洞，整个人像失去了灵魂。看着塔吉特这副样子，卡什更着急了，忍不住叫起塔吉特的名字来。塔吉特这才回过神来，露出了一个疑惑的表情。

“有我在呢，Tigs，你不要想不开啊。”

“我没有想不开。”塔吉特叹了口气，“我昨天晚上做了一些乱七八糟的梦……到现在都……很清晰。”

“可以和我说说吗？”卡什诚恳地说，觉得自己像个蹩脚的心理医生，“我希望你有什么都可以告诉我，我和你一起分担痛苦。”

塔吉特回以沉默，于是卡什又补充道，“如果说出来能让你好受些的话。”

“我梦见Prowsey很痛苦地死去。”卡什等了很久很久，塔吉特终于开口了，“他的意识却仍旧清醒，但身体却动弹不得。他责备我为什么不早点打电话给他，如果我早几个小时发现联系不上他的话，他或许还有救。”

“这又不是你的错！”卡什忍不住插话。

“只是梦而已。”塔吉特说，嘴角有些抽搐，“不过，他真的是被人下毒而死的，梦里的场景好真实。”

“你怎么知道是被人下毒？”

“我的猜测。Prowsey不是那种会自杀的人。”

“你那么了解他？”

“嗯，我们八岁就在一起玩了。”

八岁。卡什心里有些酸涩，他强忍着不适说：“你们关系一定非常好吧。”

“也没有那么好。尤其是和他在一起后……”塔吉特看了眼卡什，似乎在打量他的反应，“你知道，他是我第一个男朋友。”

“嗯。”

“我们俩经常为了鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架。他脾气不好，而且永远觉得自己是对的。后来呢，我就懒得反驳他了，无关紧要的事都听他的。但最后他还是把我甩了。”

卡什注视着塔吉特，他在说这些话的时候，很平静，脸上看不出什么表情。

“你和他在一起不快乐，为什么不提分手呢？”卡什问。

“我当时很喜欢他。或者说，他身上有几十种不同的性格。其中一部分是我很喜欢的。但也只有一部分。大概四分之一吧。”

卡什皱起了眉头。四分之一，虽然不知道这是怎么算出来的，但是四分之一连一半都没有啊，为什么要和自己不喜欢多过喜欢的人在一起呢？

他还没来得及开口，就听到塔吉特又说：“而且，我人生中大部分时间都是和他一起度过的，就算分手了，他也早就是我生活的一部分了。”

这句话如同轰炸机上扔下来的一枚炸弹，把毫无防备的卡什炸成了碎片。

塔吉特看起来状态好了许多，他继续说着他和普劳斯过去的那些事。大多都是些微不足道的小事，陪着普劳斯看的某部电影，陪着普劳斯去的某场演唱会，甚至吵架的时候普劳斯说过的某句话。最让卡什费解的是，在塔吉特的描述中他听不出塔吉特有任何享受，塔吉特却把这些不怎么愉快的经历一直记在心里。

足以见得普劳斯在塔吉特心里的地位有多重要了。

卡什突然有种深深的挫败感。他一直以为他是多么特殊的那一个呢，原来塔吉特心里早就住进一个人了。他直到今天才看清这件事。

他突然想起格拉利什炫耀戒指的样子，和他脸上那个温暖的笑容。几个小时前他还在觉得格拉利什和他老公的关系不可思议，甚至有些同情这个素未谋面的格拉利什老公，几个小时后，他心里居然有种妒忌的感觉。

纵使格拉利什有数不清的男朋友，可他只有一个老公。那个人是格拉利什的唯一啊。

可是，卡什绝望地想，自己接下来该怎么办呢？

他和塔吉特才认识两个月都不到，怎么打败一个和塔吉特认识十几年、谈过好几年的前男友呢？

时间不是关键问题。卡什自己也有认识十几年的朋友，也有谈过好几年的前男友。关键问题在于，他看得出来普劳斯在塔吉特心中的分量相当的重，而且塔吉特不愿意把普劳斯移出他的生活，哪怕他已经死了。

全世界都安静了下来。卡什怎么想都觉得，未来一片阴暗。

5.2

“我说，你今天就别回去了吧。”

卡什转过身，埃尔加齐穿着浴袍站在他身后。他身上有沐浴露的香气，未吹干的头发上还挂着水珠。他看了眼卡什，又把视线投向窗外。一场大雨从天上倒灌下来，像小石子一样砸在窗玻璃上。

卡什摇了摇头。“不，我等雨小点就走。”

“论固执己见，你和你家那位可真是天生一对。”埃尔加齐嘟哝着说。

卡什看了他一眼，没有回答。

“说真的，”提到了塔吉特，埃尔加齐的语调激动起来，“我真的弄不懂你和塔吉特。说你喜欢他吧，你每隔几天都要来找我；说你不喜欢他吧，你又从来不肯在我这里过夜。你……”

“Anwar. ”卡什打断了滔滔不绝的埃尔加齐，“请不要误会。我再说一下，我来你这儿纯粹是因为性需求。我不想伤害你，如果这给你造成了困扰，请你务必直接告诉我。我立刻就会停止这么做。”

“我明白，”埃尔加齐说。他觉得眼前的人虽然年轻，却有种超出他年龄的成熟。“和你做爱我也很享受。你放心吧，你说的我都明白。”

他顿了顿，忍不住又说：“我只是不明白你为什么不和塔吉特说清楚了，依我看，他也很喜欢你。”

“你又知道什么呢。”卡什叹了口气，“他只是喜欢我而已。只是，喜欢，而已。”

“什么意思？你还想要他怎样？”

卡什摆摆手。“和他没关系，是我想要的太多了。有问题的人是我，我一直都知道。”

他在滂沱大雨里走着。大风把他的雨伞吹得东倒西歪，雨水打在他的脸上，让他有种流泪的感觉，尽管他没哭。

他的透气的跑鞋此刻浸满了水。他的裤脚也湿透了。他的胸腔里空旷而潮湿，什么都没有了，只有一种模糊而不知怎么继续存在的心情。

卡什不是那种小心眼的男朋友。他知道谁都有前任，可是塔吉特的前任在他生活中占据的比重未免也太多了。

当然，操办普劳斯的葬礼、追悼会，这些都没问题，因为这些事身心俱疲，对自己态度恶劣一些也没关系，他都可以理解。但当一切都尘埃落定，警察认定普劳斯为自杀，报纸也不再报道相关新闻了，塔吉特依旧执拗地相信，杀人凶手一定另有其人。塔吉特要么不在家，要么就是在家里打电话：“求你了Jack，我知道你和Jan警官关系好，你再去请他们调查一下……”

卡什没办法说服他放下，只能随他去了。但卡什又做错了什么呢？他的准男友突然就不理他了，他的需求靠谁来满足呢？

一开始他会向塔吉特抱怨他在普劳斯身上浪费了太多时间，得到的是回复却是，“他已经死了，你跟一个死人较什么劲？”卡什心里冷笑，他真想把这句话原封不动地还给塔吉特。是啊，普劳斯已经死了，塔吉特却还在较劲。他做再多努力，普劳斯能死而复生么？

后来卡什的心彻底地冷了，他把心思都放在工作上，但工作也没办法填满他内心的空洞。那一天加班完，埃尔加齐握住他的手，关切地问他是不是太辛苦了，他主动将身体贴了上去。他心里知道他和埃尔加齐不是认真的。不过偶尔，他也会冒出“和他凑合一下算了”这样的想法。他不知道自己还能坚持多久。

他知道这件事早晚会过去的，无论塔吉特最后能不能翻案，普劳斯的事总有一天会画上句号。毕竟那是个死人，死人还能掀起多大波澜？他知道只要他耐心等，塔吉特总有一天能走出普劳斯的阴影，回过头来，全心全意地爱他。可问题是，他还要等多久？

这样的等待值得吗？

这样的等待又公平吗？

凌晨三点，空荡荡的大街上见不到一个人影。没有人听到他的问题，更没有人能回答他了。只有道路两侧的梧桐树，被暴风吹得猛烈地摇晃着，好像在对着他摇头。

5.3

卡什站在家门口，才意识到没带钥匙。这太讽刺了，数不清多少次塔吉特出门忘带钥匙，是他帮忙开的门。现在情况反转了，而塔吉特已经进入了梦乡。

他一个人站在阴暗冰冷的楼道里，手里的雨伞还在滴着水，他踩着水渍在原地转着圈，犹豫着是去酒店还是便利店过夜。这时候眼前突然出现了一道光亮。隔壁的门打开了一条缝，紧接着，一个圆圆的脑袋冒了出来。“需要帮助吗？”

“要。”卡什脱口而出，湿漉漉的衣服和头发紧紧地贴着皮肤，这种感觉实在是令人难以忍受，“可以借一块干毛巾吗？”

“进来吧。”邻居打开了门，他没多想就进去了。

等卡什擦干了身体和头发，走出卫生间的时候，邻居正在客厅里泡茶。卡什注意到客厅的墙壁上贴满了照片，很有家的氛围。

邻居看到他，放下茶壶，冲他伸出了手：“约翰·麦金。”

“马蒂·卡什。”卡什反应过来，握了握麦金的手。

“我知道你。塔吉特经常提起你。”麦金将茶杯递给他，笑着说。

我也知道你，而且还听过你的性生活。卡什心想。他接过热气腾腾的茶，喝了一口，感到胃里一下子舒服了许多。这时候他突然意识到一个问题，麦金为什么在这个时候开门，他不睡觉的吗？他似乎从来没有在白天见过或听到过麦金。

“我是在家工作的，平时昼夜颠倒，因为在深夜效率比较高。”麦金像是听到了他心中的疑惑，解释道。

“噢，难怪。”卡什暗自庆幸，“我忘带钥匙了，多亏你开了门，要不然我还真不知道去哪儿。我要好好谢谢你。”他真诚地说。

“不用客气，”麦金说，一边调皮地挤了挤眼睛，“我和塔吉特是很好的朋友，我知道你们俩的关系。”

“我们俩的关系……”卡什无意识地重复了一遍这句话，低下头，心情有些沮丧。

“遇到挫折了。停滞不前了。”

“你怎么知道？塔吉特说的？”卡什猛地抬起头，诧异地问。

“你满脸都写着你遇到麻烦了。”麦金咧开嘴笑了，“塔吉特什么也没说，我也有段时间没见他了。但上次在胖夫人咖啡馆聊天的时候，他对你评价很高呢。”

“那你大概是十月份见的他吧，”卡什说，“后来我们俩吵了一架，然后关系就变差了。”

“因为他的前男友？”

卡什不可置信地睁大了眼睛，这已经是第三次了，麦金直接把他心里想的话说了出来。他会读心术吗？

“我猜的，我不认识那个人，”麦金说，“塔吉特搬过来起就一直是单身一人。”

尽管麦金这么说，卡什心里还是有些难受。“塔吉特是不是也经常在你面前提起他啊。”

“只是偶尔说起。我之所以这么说，是因为我看塔吉特在你之前，一年没找新对象，我猜他心里还是忘不了那个人。”

“就是这样的。”卡什感觉遇到了知音，不由地激动起来，“那个人是个很烂的作家，但Tigs还坚持要出版他的书；那个人不接他的电话，Tigs当场就跑去找他了；还有，他还留着那个人的照片，他们的合影……这是不是有些超过了啊？”

麦金眨了眨眼，“他给你看他们以前的照片？”

“不是，是我自己在他iPad里看到的。”

“对啊，这就是问题所在了。”麦金饶有兴趣地指出，“你为什么要看他的iPad？”

卡什从来没想过这个问题。对他来说，他早就把塔吉特家当成了自己家，塔吉特的所有东西就是他自己的东西，塔吉特也从来没有因为自己动他的东西而生过气。

“一般来说，人与人相识都会划一根线，这样在交往的过程中，可以保持着安全距离，不至于冒犯到对方。”麦金慢悠悠地说，腔调像个心理学教授，“而你呢，你总是有意无意地越过这条线——当然这不一定完全是坏事，你就是用这种方法和塔吉特拉近了距离。”

“但塔吉特，他好像也没有介意。”

“没错，塔吉特他不在意这个。但是他也有自己的一个小空间，你可以随便翻看，但他不希望你乱动——我说的是一个比喻。每个人都有这样的一块属于自己的空间，有的人小一点，有的人大一点。”

卡什的思维不知不觉就跟随着麦金走了。他觉得麦金说的挺有道理的。塔吉特的空间里有他前男友的回忆，他是那样小心翼翼地珍藏着。

“他的前男友占据了他生活的主要部分，这我很难理解。”卡什说。

“你不需要理解，只要问自己，你能不能接受。我给你举个例子吧。比如我的丈夫，杰克——提前说一下，你可能会感到不可思议——他在外面有很多男朋友。但我从来不干涉。我知道只有给他自由，他才会快乐。”

“好耳熟的故事。”卡什摸着下巴，“杰克？你老公不会叫杰克·格拉利什吧。”

麦金愣住了。看到麦金的反应，卡什也震惊了。几秒后他们同时笑起来。

“世界好小啊。”两个人同时感叹道。

麦金没多讲格拉利什，话题又回到了塔吉特身上。麦金说了一些卡什所不知道的塔吉特的事。“他非常热心，经常关心我有什么需要的，还记得我的生日。他是一个非常重感情的人，所以他对他前男友那个态度也正常。”当卡什离开麦金家的时候，他又开始觉得，自己还可以再坚持一会儿。倒不是因为麦金说的话感动了他——他本来就知道塔吉特善良又体贴。而是当他听到塔吉特的名字的时候，心跳还是会加速，内心深处还是蹿起希望的小火苗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people think they're always right  
> Others are quiet and uptight  
> ...  
> Twenty-nine different attributes  
> Only seven that you like


	6. Final Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a final call  
> To show your hands out the door  
> There's no wishes on thier own  
> Just throw them all out the door

6.1

曾几何时，塔吉特是那样期待每一个星期五的到来。

曾经，周五晚上和整个双休日，这么多时间都属于他和卡什。只属于他们两个人。他们会在周五晚去吃大餐、看电影，周六周日去公园慢跑，去酒吧看球赛，或者就是在街上闲逛。天气不好的时候他们呆在家里，卡什会烤香喷喷的小饼干，和塔吉特一起坐在沙发上一边看电视一边品尝，没过多久他们就开始在沙发上亲吻，很纯粹的吻，像第一次谈恋爱的中学生，只是嘴唇和舌头的若即若离。

但一切在普劳斯的死后都变得不一样了。

起初是塔吉特每天都很忙，一会儿被警察叫去做笔录，一会儿和斯蒂芬斯讨论普劳斯葬礼的细节，工作上也忙得团团转，再加上普劳斯的事对他打击不小，便没了和卡什约会的心情。等他回过神来的时候，卡什对他的态度已经冷淡了下来。他总以加班为由，说要去格拉利什工作室讨论项目细节，早出晚归。卡什回来的时候塔吉特已经睡下了，塔吉特醒的时候他已经出门了，只能通过桌上摆好的早饭判断他曾经回来过。周末的时间则被卡什用来补觉。于是他和卡什只能在公司见面，私底下少有说话的机会，更不要提什么更亲密的举动了。

唯一的一次，他记得，卡什喝了很多酒后回到家，扑到他的床上把他弄醒了。他们像以前一样缠绵，但卡什不再一遍又一遍地叫他的名字，他很怀疑卡什是否知道和他上床的人是谁。最后他决定不去管那么多了，从卡什身上闻到的酒气把他也弄醉了。第二天早上醒来一切又回到起点，卡什不和他说话，他也说不出一句话来。他们又变回了住在同一个屋檐下的陌生人。

6.2

塔吉特无心工作，趴在桌上，盯着办公桌上的时钟看，等待下班的时刻到来。

“Tigaaa！”

听见有人叫自己名字，塔吉特抬起头，看到霍里哈内冲他招了招手，“要不要听八卦？”

塔吉特有些奇怪，霍里哈内怎么找上他了？很快他反应过来，巴克利没来上班，霍里哈内的故事会失去了最忠实的听众。难怪他一直在办公室里游荡，逮着个没事干的同事，就要推销自己的故事。

塔吉特点了点头。霍里哈内兴奋地打开了话匣子：“明斯和孔萨，每天晚上在床上都要尝试不同的姿势……”

“等一下等一下。”塔吉特跟不上霍里哈内的节奏了，“明斯什么时候和孔萨搞上了？你上次还在说，孔萨和警局接线员谈恋爱什么的。”

“你不知道？那是明斯的诡计，因为这个孔萨和他对象吹了，明斯趁虚而入，两人就在一起了。”

“那，那个接线员呢？”

“我怎么知道？我只知道明斯的事情。”

“你是在明斯家装了摄像头啊，了解得这么清楚？”有人从背后拍了一下霍里哈内的脑袋。是卡什，带着一脸嘲弄的笑容，身后跟着最近和卡什形影不离的埃尔加齐。

听到自己故事的真实性被质疑，霍里哈内不悦地说：“这些都是一起打高尔夫的朋友告诉我的，他老公和明斯关系好得如同亲兄弟，当然什么都说了。”

霍里哈内继续说起明斯，可是塔吉特却什么也听不见了。他好不容易被转移走的注意力又重新回到了卡什身上。他看着埃尔加齐一只手搂着卡什的脖子，两个人有说有笑的样子深深地刺痛了他的眼睛。他和卡什关系最好的时候，也从来不在公司表现出任何超越同事关系的亲昵来。那时候塔吉特还觉得他和卡什颇有默契，现在想想，或许是卡什根本就不想告诉别人他们在谈恋爱。

严格来说他们还不算恋爱。他和卡什，谁也没提过男朋友之类的事情。

塔吉特只想迅速逃离这里。他站起身，假装去上厕所。他假装没有感受到背后卡什投来的目光。

6.3

终于等到了下班时间，可是塔吉特不想回家。于是他和上周五一样，又来到了斯蒂芬斯的Shambles书店。他早就知道这里是他的避难所。哪怕斯蒂芬斯不欢迎他，他也要呆在里面一直呆到书店关门。

他进门的时候看到斯蒂芬斯在和一个身材高大的男人说话。他走近一看，是斯蒂芬斯的警察朋友，因为他的姓氏有点绕口，叫贝德纳雷克，他总是跟着斯蒂芬斯一起叫他Jan。

“嗨，Jan警官，最近好吗？”塔吉特友好地打招呼。

“是Tigs啊，你好吗？”贝德纳雷克转过来和塔吉特握了握手，随后露出了抱歉的神色，“之前普劳斯那个案子，没办法，实在找不到任何他杀的证据，只能认定为自杀了。我相信你说的，但我也无能为力，现在已经结案了。”

“噢，没关系，你辛苦了。”塔吉特点了点头，他知道贝德纳雷克已经尽力了。听斯蒂芬斯说，为了普劳斯的案子，他废寝忘食地开展调查工作，塔吉特也能看出来，他整个人消瘦了许多。

“那你们聊，我不打扰了。”贝德纳雷克说着离开了书店。斯蒂芬斯的视线一直追随着贝德纳雷克的背影，直到他的身影消失在门外，才把注意力放回到面前的塔吉特身上：“你怎么又来了？”

“什么叫我怎么又来了？我不能来吗？”塔吉特皱起了眉头。

“那你找我有何贵干？”

“不是找你。”塔吉特赌气似地说，“我就是心情不好。”

“你还在想普劳斯的事？”斯蒂芬斯惊奇地说，“我知道你还是没办法接受，但是这件事就是这样了，你没必要一个人钻牛角尖。你应该把重心放回你自己的生活。”

“跟普劳斯没关系，我就是他妈的想回到我自己的生活啊，”塔吉特罕见地爆了粗口，之后他的声音越来越小。“然后发现我原来的生活已经完全变了。”

塔吉特把他和卡什的事情原原本本地讲给了斯蒂芬斯听。他说他感觉到卡什在刻意疏远他，但他不明白其中原因。“可能是因为我之前冷落了他吧，于是他对我也失望了。”

“所以你还是喜欢他？”

“当然。”

“那你为什么不告诉他呢？”

“我想说的啊，”塔吉特捂着脑袋说，“但是现在，和他说句话都很困难……唉，之前发生了太多事，我自顾不暇，现在搞得关系好僵。”

斯蒂芬斯摇了摇头，“就我看来，你的情况绝对是可以挽回的。你又不像我……”他的目光又游移到远处。

“你怎么了？”塔吉特顺着他的目光看过去，却没有看到任何人。

斯蒂芬斯没再说下去，而是话锋一转，一针见血地指出：“依我看，你就是怯懦，你想知道他爱不爱你，又怕问出口后，听到一个你不想听到的答案。你就是在逃避。这和我最早认识的那个塔吉特一点也不一样。”

“怎么不一样了？”

“当年你看上普劳斯以后不是很果断吗？前一天还在对我说，‘杰克，我觉得自己好像喜欢上Prowsey了’，后一天就对他表白去了。”

没等塔吉特反应过来，斯蒂芬斯就接着说，“但是你就主动过这么一次，后来你在感情里就越来越被动。明明知道你和普劳斯的感情已经结束了，还不肯放弃，等着普劳斯提分手。分手后你也不主动去找男朋友，是卡什追的你，我说得对不对？”

塔吉特心里一惊。

“你变了。”斯蒂芬斯又一次摇了摇头，仿佛塔吉特已经无药可救，“我不知道是不是普劳斯改变了你，但你变成现在这样是我不愿看到的。与其坐在我这里叹气，还不如去找到卡什把你心中的困惑解决了，无论结局是好是坏。”

塔吉特低下头思考了一会儿。他确实觉得他和卡什的关系已经在悬崖边了。再拖下去……

“你说得对。”塔吉特终于下定了决心。他站起身，“我今天就要和他说清楚。”


	7. I Can Only Disappoint U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can only disappoint you  
> Cause I always let you down...

7.1

卡什从床上艰难地爬起来。他觉得迷迷糊糊的，而且浑身都痛，头疼欲裂，浑身的骨头也快散架了。

他逐渐想起来自己在什么地方，以及为什么在这里了。下班的时候，埃尔加齐缠着他要带着他去格拉利什那里，“你就来试试嘛，反正是周五，我保证你会爽到的”。他拗不过埃尔加齐，另一方面，心里也有些好奇，于是就同意了。他们喝了几杯后就开始了……卡什不记得有多愉快，只觉得自己要同时取悦两个人快累死了。

借着月光他看到床上只有一个人，睡得正香的埃尔加齐。他看到阳台的灯亮着，隐约能看到格拉利什在阳台上抽烟。

卡什轻轻地爬下床，当双脚碰到地面的时候，他感觉自己终于回到这个真实的世界了。每次和埃尔加齐鬼混都像是以另一重身份在另一个世界窃取快乐，结束后他总是想要立刻回到塔吉特住的地方，尽管他和塔吉特现在很少说话，但在塔吉特身边他心里才会有踏实的感觉。

他走向阳台，告诉格拉利什自己要回去了。

“怎么要回去了？”格拉利什背对着他，吞云吐雾，“家里有人？”

“嗯。”

“你在乎的人。”

“是啊。”卡什说，他并没有马上离开，相反地，他心里有种冲动，把最近这段时间所有他的纠结和苦闷一股脑地倒给面前的人听，尽管他知道这是一种交浅言深的危险行为。最终他还是忍不住走到格拉利什身边，自言自语道，“我都不知道自己对他是什么感情了。我如果爱他，为什么一直在和别人上床？我一直在和别人上床，为什么还是放不下他？”

“我能理解。”长长的刘海遮住了格拉利什的半张脸，他的声音听起来不那么真切。

“你能理解？”卡什突然想起来了，“你也是这样对待约翰·麦金的，是不是？”

格拉利什惊讶地转过头。“我和你说过我老公的名字吗？”

“我认识他，他是我邻居。”

“是吗？我怎么从没见过你。”格拉利什扬起了眉毛，“不对啊，我记得他邻居是个甜心，不是你啊。”

卡什突然觉得寒毛都竖了起来。“你和他也睡过？”

“哦亲爱的，别露出这种表情，这没什么大不了的，我睡过的人不计其数。”

“你睡过这么多人，真心爱的又有几个？”卡什突然觉得有些生气，不知道是为谁打抱不平。

“我爱我睡过的每一个人，不爱的人我才不会和他上床，”格拉利什掐断香烟，伸出手摸了摸卡什的脸，“也包括你，别生气了。”

“你误会了。”卡什打掉格拉利什的手，“我是问，那麦金和他们有什么区别？”

“当然有区别。”格拉利什又一次在卡什面前晃了晃他的戒指。“他是我老公啊。”

“无意冒犯，但我不明白。其实我和麦金聊过，但他说的我也不明白。”

“你想听我的故事？”

卡什点了点头。

“你呀，”格拉利什无奈地叹了口气，“大多数和我睡觉的人，在床上热情似火，在床下却和我保持着距离，你却正好相反。有没有人说过你总是越界？”

“有，”卡什诚实地说，“你老公说过。”

格拉利什爆发出一阵大笑，笑得眼睛都眯起来了。他笑了好久，等到他终于笑累了，才冷静下来对卡什说：

“算了！我就简单和你说说吧。谁叫我喜欢你呢。”

格拉利什又点燃了一支烟，夹在手指间，缓缓地说起了自己的故事。

7.2

我出生在一个普通的家庭，是家里的老大。初中毕业后，我在一家地毯清洁公司打工，做着最简单的体力活，日子虽然窘迫但也凑合着能过。17岁那年，直播突然开始流行起来。我什么都不懂，借着老板儿子的摄像头，在网上发了一段短视频，结果意外地火了。

很多大公司争先恐后地和我签合同，我每天不是在摄影棚就是在舞台上。那时候我觉得，赚钱多么容易啊，只要我歪歪头笑一笑，突然就有了花不完的钱。

那时候我全家人都指望着我。我成了家里最大的经济来源。我做什么，都没有人阻拦，我想干什么就能干什么。于是我几乎把什么都尝试过了一遍。那些新闻，我相信你都读过，我就不说了。

我没有想到的是，负面新闻反而增加了我的人气，别的网红火了一阵子便悄无声息了，我却每天都占据着小报新闻头条。我养活了一群整天追踪我的狗仔队。无数人每天在互联网上谈论我的私生活。这些都与我无关。我只知道一件事，那就是我的名气越来越响，于是我变本加厉地挥霍，丝毫没有意识到那是被命运标好了价格标签的礼物。

直到有一天，一切轰然倒塌。在瞬息之间，我的身价急转直下。那些图新鲜的人厌倦我了，连唾骂我的兴趣都没有了。是的，最关键的一点不是我的名声是好还是坏，而是已经没有人关心我了。我的粉丝数每天都在下降。我就像被时代遗弃的垃圾，静静地躺在臭水沟里，等待着一场倾盆大雨把我冲走。

父母劝我离开这个圈子，去重新找份正经的工作，比如到清洁公司从头开始。但我已经离不开那些东西了，无论是酒精、白粉，还是被网友关注的感觉。我再也不可能回归正常的生活了。父母对我大失所望，把我从他们家赶了出去。

为了活下去，我还是得在网上折腾，和小报记者们交易，造出些超越人们想象力的丑闻。像一块石头扔进大海，激起一小片浪花，然后迅速归于平静。我靠这一小片浪花苟且偷生。直到下一次，我不得不做出些更过分的事来博人眼球。反正我的人生就这样了，我那时候是这么想的，等实在没钱了就等死吧。

在那一年，我在酒吧遇到了约翰·麦金。那一年，我21岁。

他是个网络上的段子手，我第一次知道那也能算是个职业，我们网上看到的一些好笑的新闻或评论大多是他们编的。他说很多人看不起他，只有他知道在每一条段子的背后暗含着多少心血。听他讲了他的工作后，我第一次开始把我做的事也看成一份工作，我开始思考，什么样的内容才能博得别人长时间的关注。

有一天他操完我后，抱着我对我说他爱我。我告诉他，我是垃圾，不值得你的爱。他说他知道，但垃圾也分可回收和不可回收的。我当时就笑了。那我就是不可回收的，最有毒有害的那种垃圾。我这么跟他说。

我住到他的家里，对，就是你家隔壁。我每天就做两件事，尝试不同的直播内容——总是失败，以及和他做爱——总是成功。哈，那时候我想的是，好歹还有一件我能做的事。

我叫他不要对我寄予任何期望。我说我最擅长的事就是让人失望。为了证明这一点，我偷走他的钱，把男妓叫到他家里，当着他的面和别人做爱。他既没有哭，也没有走开，而是眼睛一眨不眨地看着我。我说你不难受吗？你不难受说明你不爱我。他笑了，我不知道他怎么笑得出来。他笑着说你开心就好。

我的直播逐渐恢复了一些人气。我歪头的这个动作，还有这个手势，有了些粉丝。他比我还开心，和我一起开香槟庆祝。我把香槟洒了他一脸，然后告诉他，就算我真的成功了，我也不会改变我的生活方式。我还会这样活下去。你不要再浪费时间在我身上了。他说没关系，做你想做的事情就好了，我就在旁边看着你。

从性的角度，他和无数个操过我的男孩一样，没有什么区别。从长相来说他比他们中的大多数都丑多了。但是我确信，他是唯一一个爱我的人。

有一天在睡觉前，我第一次感到恐慌。我怕自己睡着后醒不过来。因为我还有一件事还没来得及做，我还没有来得及向他求婚。如果人死后还有意识——我相信会有——我会永远为之遗憾。

我的粉丝数重新突破百万的那一天，我把他带到我住的地方——不是你现在所在的工作室，是我住的地方，我被父母赶出家门后，租的一个又小又破的房子。我在那里拿出戒指，对他单膝下跪。我说Ginny，听着，你拒绝我吧，你不用有任何负罪感。我知道我这个人糟糕透顶，有一身的臭毛病。我有无数个男朋友，我自己都数不清楚，我永远不可能只爱你一个人。我不会给你带来任何幸福，但是我还是要向你求婚。因为这辈子，如果我要求婚，那只可能是对你。如果我要结婚，那只可能是和你。

我想让他拒绝我，真的。我本来只是想做完人生中唯一一件我觉得非做不可的事，然后我们之间就没有任何瓜葛了，我死了也没有遗憾了。但是他非要打乱我的计划。他同意了。

他总是不听我的，所以我也不听他的。他对我说，Jack，千万不要为了任何人改变你自己。不，我告诉他，我就偏要为了你而改变。自从我们结婚后，我再也没碰过白粉。不，你不用露出这种惊讶的表情，毒品不是戒不掉的，那是他们骗你的，禁毒宣传而已。说实话，毒品难戒是因为心瘾。尤其是当我住在那个又小又臭的出租屋，无数次地告诫自己要好好活着，又无数次不受控制地把钱挥霍一空，不知道明天和死亡哪个会先到来的时候，吸毒的感觉实在是太美好了，它可以让你忘记所有的痛苦。任何人只要体验过一次，就不会忘记那种感觉。但是那种美好的感觉，你知道吗，那种美好和Ginny相比，不值一提。

7.3

格拉利什一口气说完了他的故事，夹在手指间的烟已经烧到了尽头。他不以为意地笑了笑，从裤兜里掏出烟盒，抽出另一支香烟点上。

“你为什么不把这个故事放进你的自传？”卡什说，“我打赌一定有很多人爱看。”

“因为这是个真实的故事。”格拉利什猛地吸了口烟，然后缓缓地吐出，换了个话题，“你说你和Ginny聊过，他对你说什么了？”

“没说什么。就是我问他，他怎么做到接受你情夫不断的事实，他说，他爱的是你的全部。”

格拉利什拍了拍他的肩膀：“我越来越喜欢你了，一开始只是因为你的发型，后来是因为你是个很有想法的年轻人，现在我想的是，你的活儿不错，说不定能把Ginny操爽了。”

“我还是没法理解。”卡什无语，“算了，我也不想理解了。我要回去了，趁着天还没亮。”

格拉利什突然恍然大悟地看着他：“哦我明白了，你和那甜心是一对！原谅我，我脑子不好使。”

“你脑子确实不好使。”卡什心里有一团无名火，他冲格拉利什吼道，“不要叫他甜心了，你连他名字也不知道吗？”

“你急了？”格拉利什憋着笑，“其实我根本不认识他，我没和他睡过，甚至面也没见过，只是Ginny给我看过照片。哈哈，你刚刚紧张了，是不是？你在乎他。”

“你说的话，到底有几句可以当真？”

“一句也不能当真，亲爱的，我早就告诉过你了，我是这个世界上最不值得信赖的人。”格拉利什笑得一脸无辜，“哎呀，你真的好可爱哦，我现在更爱你了——下次记得带着你家甜心一起来找我啊，好想尝尝被你俩同时操的感觉。”

“滚。”卡什瞪了他一眼。

“哎，你对我好不客气哦。我还记得你第一次和我见面的时候那个紧张劲，好像我会咬人似的。不过我还是喜欢现在的你，说话好狠，下次操我的时候，也这么狠就好了——哎，你别走啊，最后一句话是重点，你听到了没啊！”


	8. Crack the Shutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute  
> Cause the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you

卡什回到家的时候，和往常一样，轻轻地把钥匙插进锁孔里，放慢动作。“咔嗒”一声，门开了，他蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅，在眼睛适应了黑暗的同时，他被沙发上坐着的塔吉特吓了一跳。

“你怎么还不睡？”

“我睡不着。”塔吉特实话实说。他等到午夜也没等到卡什，本想先去睡觉的，但在床上翻来覆去了一个小时也毫无睡意。他索性不睡了，坐在沙发上等着卡什回来。他知道卡什一定会在天亮前回来的。

卡什点点头，他想问塔吉特是不是在等自己回家，又怕自己自作多情。不知道从哪天开始，他和塔吉特居然生分到了这种地步。他走到自己的折叠床边，打算再躺一会儿，这时候塔吉特走过来拉住了他的手。

“我们谈谈吧。”塔吉特的声音很温柔，他很久没有听到塔吉特用这样的声音和他说话了。卡什眼里闪过一丝光芒，但很快恢复了原样。他坐在床沿边，等着塔吉特开口。

塔吉特花了几个小时想好了所有想说的话，可话到了嘴边又溜走了。他尝试了几次，都感到难以开口。这时候一股睡意袭来，先睡一觉再说，听起来像是个很诱人的想法。

“说吧。”卡什见他迟迟没有说话，催促道。

塔吉特不自然地动了动脑袋，朝四周看了看，目光停留在百叶窗上。有光线从板片的缝隙中渗透进来，原来天已经亮了。

塔吉特走过去打开了窗户，他做这个动作，可能只是想要为自己再拖延一点时间。但当阳光照入了房间的那一刹那，他突然感到心里积蓄了勇气和力量。那句萦绕在他心头很久的话，就这么问出来了——“你在和埃尔加齐上床吗？”

卡什动了动嘴，却没有发出声音。

看到卡什的反应，塔吉特心里就知道答案了。这答案早在他的意料之中，但他的胸脯还是剧烈地起伏着，他想要冷静地把他想好的台词送出口去，却发现自己说话的声音都变了。

“当然，你见谁，睡谁，我都没权利干预。我只是想问问你，你……还要我吗？”

塔吉特不知道为什么自己全身止不住地颤抖，他太紧张了，他的胃一阵阵地痉挛。他扶住墙壁，努力地平稳住自己的呼吸，他觉得自己的表情一定已经扭曲了。

这时候他听见卡什说话了。“我想试着转移一下注意力……”卡什的声音仿佛凝结在了空气里。“因为我知道，我比不过你心里的那个人，普劳斯。”

“普劳斯？”这个名字的出现让塔吉特很是意外，“你，你怎么会拿自己和他比？”

不，这两个人怎么能作比较呢，他们是活在两条时间线上，完全不相关的人。普劳斯早就是他的过去了，而卡什呢，他曾经以为卡什是他的未来，前提是如果他们有未来的话。

他今天才明白卡什在介意什么。他才明白卡什以为他对普劳斯余情未了。塔吉特停下来，仔细地审视了一下自己的内心。他确实还喜欢普劳斯，但不是那种想和他谈恋爱的喜欢，而是想为他做点什么，哪怕普劳斯已经去了另一个世界，塔吉特也想为他找回公道。仅此而已。

塔吉特回忆起普劳斯对他生活的影响。起初他惊慌失措，他看到报纸上的标题的时候，吓得差点跌坐在地上。后来他整日出入警察局，将往事一遍又一遍地提起，在灰蒙蒙的环境里，人也变得郁郁寡欢。而现在呢，——被卡什这么一说，塔吉特也开始作起比较来，他想起卡什失望的眼神，想起他冷冰冰的话语，想起他和埃尔加齐暧昧的样子，塔吉特觉得自己的心像要撕裂了一般。这种痛苦要远比当时沉重得多了。

“其实，我一直在等你忘记普劳斯的那一天……”卡什低声说，声音近乎央求，“他已经死了，我们开始新的生活，好吗？”

塔吉特心头一颤。他没有想到普劳斯给卡什带来了这么大的困扰，他不忍心听到卡什说这种话，他真想立刻扑上去安慰他，告诉他说我早就忘记什么普劳斯了，我的心里只有你之类的话。但是他说不出口。因为，这不是真的。

他想要告诉卡什自己有多么喜欢他，多么在乎他。他真的很想和卡什重新开始，想要回到原来的甜蜜、幸福的生活。但是，他不可能忘记普劳斯，这是显而易见的。

他还得给普劳斯上坟吧，他还得见斯蒂芬斯吧，他总有可能提起往事吧，在那些时刻他绕不开普劳斯。哪怕看到街角的流浪猫都有可能让他联想到普劳斯。他现在说一个小谎，将来哪天他想念普劳斯了，难道他必须要隐瞒自己的情感吗？还是让卡什承受更大的失望？不，他必须对卡什诚实。

在那一刻塔吉特作出了决定，然后就不再犹豫了。

“Cashy，你知道我喜欢你，我在乎你。”塔吉特非常认真地看着卡什的眼睛，“但是，我必须告诉你，我不可能忘记普劳斯。尽管他性格有很多缺陷，他哪里都比不上你，但是我希望我能记住和他在一起的时光。因为没有他，我不会来到出版社工作，我不会成为今天的我，我也不会遇见你。”

卡什沉默了一会儿。“我听明白了。”他站起身，语气是从未有过的严肃，“你无论如何都不可能忘记你的前男友，他会一直留在你的脑海里，留在你的生活里。”

塔吉特心里像擂鼓一样震天响。他仿佛已经听见了卡什的下一句话“那我走了”，他仿佛看见了卡什把自己的东西塞进行李箱，然后踏出家门，永远都不会回来了。他和卡什的故事，就到这里结束了，从此他们就只是普通同事，运气好的话还能做朋友。但是卡什会住到另一个人家里，会给另一个人烤巧克力蛋糕，会和另一个人盖同一条毯子在沙发上沉沉睡去。

将冰凉的双手放在卡什的脸上，从颈部一直滑落到胸口；勾住他的脖子，在他脸上留下深深浅浅的吻；像初出茅庐的画家，用手指描摹着他身体的丘陵和山谷……这些都是塔吉特最爱做的事，但是以后都不会有机会做了。

我不后悔，我真的不后悔。他心里不断地对自己说。可是，泪水还是不受控制地夺眶而出。

“——可是我爱你啊，马蒂·塔吉特，”他听见卡什说，“我爱的是你的全部。”

塔吉特茫然地抬起头，泪水顺着脸颊流下来，他可以感觉到脖颈里冰凉的感觉，但他顾不得去擦眼泪了。他的脑海里只有一个念头：卡什刚说的话是什么意思？

“你关于前男友的记忆也是你的一部分，”卡什笑起来了，脸上闪闪发光，他把塔吉特抱进怀里，“所以，我也爱它们。”

那一刻塔吉特觉得卡什的笑声是他听过的最好听的声音。他双手环住卡什的腰，把头放在卡什的肩膀上，他感觉自己的心脏被巨大的幸福感填满，然后，他也忍不住笑出了声。

“我好愚蠢，现在才想明白这些。”卡什在他耳边轻声说，“以至于做了许多荒唐事，你能原谅我吗？”

“当然。我们都是傻瓜。”塔吉特又开始流泪了，但这次是笑着流的泪。他知道自己现在太感性了，但他控制不住自己的情绪。

“听着，我有一句重要的话要对你说。”卡什的语气认真起来。“我本来想准备一顿烛光晚餐，在地板上铺满玫瑰，再郑重地说这句话的，但我等不及了，我现在就要说。”

这就是我爱的马蒂·卡什，塔吉特心想，像一阵风，像一团火。他总是跑在我前面，他总是在终点等我。他等我等得够久了，我不能让他觉得总是他在等我。

想到这里，塔吉特突然拉开了自己和卡什间的距离，捧住他的脸就吻了下去。那是一个完全不符合塔吉特风格的，极其热烈的吻，他的舌头强势地撬开对方的牙齿，在口腔里毫无章法地横冲直撞。一直到卡什反应过来开始回应他，塔吉特才放慢了节奏，像品尝一块奶油蛋糕一样小心翼翼地舔着卡什的嘴唇。

他放开卡什的时候，对方的眼神还有些迷离，好像还没有从那个吻里回过神。

“对不起啦，但我要抢在你前面说。”塔吉特看着卡什脸上错愕的表情，有些得意地笑起来。

“Cashy, ” 他面前的全世界最好看的人，有着全世界最好听的名字，叫一遍根本不够，他要为他写一首歌，名字就叫Cashy，然后天天唱给他听。

“Cashy，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

The End.


End file.
